


What Could Be?

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theon Greyjoy is one of my most favorite characters in the Game of Thrones series. He's sort of misunderstood a little I believe. So I figured I'd give Theon a second chance at life. So this what would have happened if I was in control of their fates. I don't own any character you know. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. I do however own the twin sister of Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark. So without further ado What Could Be?.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Waking Lord Greyjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Theon Greyjoy is one of my most favorite characters in the Game of Thrones series. He's sort of misunderstood a little I believe. So I figured I'd give Theon a second chance at life. So this what would have happened if I was in control of their fates. I don't own any character you know. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. I do however own the twin sister of Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark. So without further ado What Could Be?.

Theon's POV:

Theon woke from his dark dreams in a cold sweat. The dreams were so vivid. So real like that it was almost scary. Dreams of fire and blades and death. Sometimes he can see a twisted version of himself taking Winterfell.

"What's wrong?" came the voice by his bedroom door.

He looked over fearing he was still in his dream. Fearing that the voice belonged to his torturer. Sighing in relief to see the faces of Robb and Lyanna Stark looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright Theon?" asked Lyanna again. She brushed a strand of her Tully auburn hair behind her ear and came to sit at the foot of his bed. An action most would consider improper of her. An action that Theon had become accustom to since he had first arrived.

"I'm alright Lye," he told her. "You don't have to mother me all the time."

Which was true. Lyanna always had a way of acting like a mother hen when it came to Robb and her siblings. Even towards Theon himself. His father would have said she was spoiling him. No woman should pay that much attention to someone who didn't belong to her family.

"Well," she said sounding a little hurt, "I thought you like the fact that I mother you too much Theon."

"Come on you two," Robb cut in, "Dad says we all have to be ready and outside by the time King Robert and his family get here."

Lyanna rolled her Stark grey eyes at her brother's statement. We all knew that Lord Eddard wouldn't do anything worse than scold us if we were late. But Robb as the oldest of the children would have to be the voice of reason if something happened to Lord Eddard.

"Well then," Theon said, "if the lady Lyanna would but leave I'd willing get dressed."

Again Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Your modesty becomes you Theon Greyjoy," she said sarcastically as she left the room.

Theon climbed from his bed and dressed as impressive as he could. Maybe there would be a fair maiden among the King's people he could tempt.

Lyanna peered in the room. "Are you girls ready yet?" she asked looking between both Theon and Robb.

"Gods Lyanna," said Theon, "let a man get his pants on first."

"Lyanna why don't you go see if mother needs help with Arya, Bran, and Rickon," suggested Robb.

"Fine," she sighed. She looked back at Theon with a smirk on lips. "I'll see you boys outside then." With that she was gone. Her footsteps receding down the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Theon asked turning to younger boy.

Robb, Theon knew, looked up to him as sort of an older sibling. He looked at the younger boy as sort of a younger brother. Even though at times he could get a little annoying.

Robb looked at Theon. "You know how women can be Theon," he said as though he actually knew what he was talking about.

"You're still but a child Robb," said Theon. "You don't know the way of women yet. And trust me you probably will never figure it out. I still haven't and I'm a bit older than you are."

Theon pulled on the last of his finery turning towards the mirror. He smiled at himself. He'd have to have a little conversation with Lyanna later. He was sure that Lord Eddard would appreciate the gesture.

Robb looked over at Theon.

"Let's get this over with," said Theon. "So we can get to that big feast your lady mother and the cooks have planned for the king."

Theon clapped an arm around the young prince of Winterfell's shoulder and lead the boy down the hall to breakfast.


	2. Daydreams of Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. As promised chapter is here ladies and lords. So without further ado the second chapter.

Lyanna's POV:

Lyanna walked down the hall after her brother Robb dismissed her from the room. She wanted more than anything to stay and joke around with her twin brother Robb and Theon, who both her and Robb considered an older brother of sorts.

As she walked she thought about the look on Theon's face as she peered back into the room. He didn't seem shocked at all that she had done such. He seemed to have expected she would.

In all reality she didn't expect herself to be so brazen as to try to get a glimpse of Theon naked. She didn't even now how the notion found it's way into her head. Theon was like an older brother. Or at least that was what she had thought.

"Lyanna wait up," called Robb's voice.

Lyanna stopped in her tracks waiting for the boys to catch up to her. She looked over at Robb and Theon. Her face taking on pink tinge upon seeing Theon.

"Is Lyanna blushing?" Theon teased. "My dear Lyanna, Robb and myself were wondering something. Something only you can answer us."

She looked over at Robb who was nodding eagerly. It appeared they had discussed something and wanted to talk to her about it.

"What is it you were both wondering Theon?" she asked trying not to let anything show through in her voice. She wanted to play coy like all the other ladies in court would.

The impish look upon Theon's face almost made her wish she had not answered him. "Well my lady," he began, "we were wondering, myself in particular, if you liked what you saw earlier?"

Lyanna made a noise of annoyed irritation. Those jerks just wanted to tease her about something foolish and off hand that she did. She went to storm off towards the dinning hall but Theon's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I won't let you leave this hall until you answer us," said Theon. "So did the lady like what she saw?"

Lyanna nodded hating herself for the blush she felt spreading across her face.

"Told you," said Theon. "You owe me five gold stags then."

Robb groaned as he handed over the money.

Theon turned back to Lyanna. "I thank the lady and her teenage hormones for these golden stags," he said with a wolfish smile.

"Jerks," snapped Lyanna as she stormed off.

"Lyanna wait up," called Robb as he pulled Theon after his sister into the dinning hall.

Lyanna sat down in her customary seat next to Sansa at the breakfast table. Theon taking the seat on her other side. He looked over at her the wolfish smile still on his handsome features.

She wanted to smack herself for that thought. Theon was jerk. Her brother, Robb was a jerk. They were both jerks. And there was nothing handsome at all about being a jerk.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by someone's hand finding it's way onto the her upper leg. She looked down and followed to arm to that wolfish grin she wished to smack off Theon Greyjoy's face.

"How do fare this morning Lyanna?" Sansa asked her.

"I am well," she lied. She would be half as well if thoughts of Theon Greyjoy would leave her head all together.

Lyanna went back to her thoughts as everyone else started to chatter on about the King and his visit to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another chapter of the story. What do you think so far? I may actually get another chapter out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> That is end of chapter one. Please let me know what you think. And chapter two should be up as soon as possible.


End file.
